The Last Laugh
by PurpleSkye
Summary: Sachiko Maya is forced to pair up with Kikumaru Eiji for a mixed doubles tournament. They both have to learn how to work together; it wasn't easy when they annoyed each other on a constant basis. Maya has something to prove. Will Eiji help her to do so?
1. The Cat

**A/N: **_I'm here again to post a new story! For those who're waiting for the next chapter of "Her Choice", let me tell you, I'm working on it! ^^, Just wait._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did,I'd have Ryoma, Eiji, Syuusuke, and Kunimitsu kissing my feet! -evil laugh- But since, I am lightyeras away from that ever happening_, _I only own my OCs and the plot._

* * *

  
"I'm what?" Kikumaru Eiji exclaimed, completely shocked by the news Seishun Gakuen's Tennis coach - Ryuzaki Sumire - told him.

"You heard me right, Eiji. The tournament will be held six months from now." Coach Ryuzaki said sternly.

"However, you must find your partner soon. Don't get careless." it was Tezuka Kunimitsu's turn to speak.

"You're sure it can't be Oishi?" Eiji asked; he was still hoping that the Golden Pair could go through this Doubles Tournament together.

Unfortunately, it was mixed doubles. The coach and the captain merely nodded their head in assurance. Eiji seemed crest-fallen but he finally agreed although reluctantly.

**-0-**

"Where am I supposed to find a girl who could be my doubles partner?" Eiji questioned his best friend - Fuji Syuusuke - as they played a practice match.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" the tennis prodigy suggested, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" a girl about a year younger than the two seniors interjected. "I suck at doubles! Especially if I get paired up with him!" she continued, totally appalled by the mere concept.

"My advantage." said Fuji in a serene tone.

"What are you doing here?" Eiji demanded, a completely bewildered expression on his face.

"I study here too, baka!" she replied, obviously irritated.

"Game and match." Fuji announced his rather easy victory.

"That's unfair, Fuji-ko! She just called me a baka!" Eiji complained childishly.

"This is her school too after all, Eiji." Fuji plainly retorted.

"But what is she doing in the boy's tennis club?" Eiji practically screamed as he pointed his index finger toward the fourteen-year-old.

Aiko slumped somewhat tiredly unto the nearest bench and sighed. Eiji's annoyed looked transformed into one of concern a he sat beside her, his brotherly instincts taking over. Fuji followed suit and sat on the remaining space, his usual smile missing from his facade as he too felt concern for his best friend's sister.

"Ryuzaki-sensei wanted to speak to me om her office." she then said after a long moment of silence.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten into now?" Eiji asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

However, it seemed a though Aiko did not find his sense of humor amusing. She glared at him coldly, causing Eiji to shudder and try to hide himself beside his light-haired companion.

"What did she tell you, Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked lightly.

Again, she sighed. "She wanted to know how our captain is doing." she told them, frowning slightly.

"Why? What happened to her?" both seniors chorused.

"She quit the team! And we all don't know what we'll do for the prefecturals!" she seemed truly devastated.

"Do you know why she quit?" Fuji inquired calmly.

"No. I wish I did though. Everyone's counting on me to 'knock some sense into her'! I've been trying but she won't speak to me. I don't know what to do anymore!" she said, letting out everything that had been bothering her.

"Just get a knew captain! She won't come back so that means she doesn't care about the team, right?" Eiji stated as if things were that simple.

"Don't judge her, 'nii-san! She worked hard to train us!" she defended her captain-slash-best-friend valiantly. "Besides, I have a strong feeling it's a personal issue that made her decide to quit." she added, though unsure.

"You seem really close to your captain." Fuji suddenly commented, the smile back on his face.

"She's my best friend!" she told them, smiling ever so slightly. "It's only been a while since we've met but I feel as if I've known her forever!"she continued, her eyes distant as she recalled the first time they met.

"Mousy is the captain of the tennis team?" Eiji screamed, seemingly very shocked.

"Mousy?" Fuji repeated, clueless.

"You didn't know? Her acrobatic style is so awesome! I sometimes wonder if she still had bones in her body." she stifled a laugh; she was reminded of the very many times she'd seen 'Mousy' play.

"She's an acrobatic player too? Interesting." Fuji stated, a sadistic smile gracing his features.

"Yeah. She's a natural too! She told me that she first tried tennis only when she started junior high! She said she studied ballet during her childhood, which, I might add, explains why she's so flexible." she further said, forgetting her troubles for the meantime.

"Really? Someone as violent as her. . . .dances ballet?" Eiji mumbled; obviously he held quite a grudge with the girl.

"She's only violent with you, 'nii-san!" she retorted as a matter-of-fact.

"This Mousy seems nice. Don't you think so too, Eiji?" Fuji said.

"No, she's annoying." he complained, pouting.

"Don't you worry, 'nii-san, she thinks you're a pain too!" Aiko informed him, smirking.

Just when Eiji was about to make a retort, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

**-0-**

Eiji's eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pouting; he was still thinking about the tournament and who he could pair up with. He looked so serious quite the opposite of his usual happy facade on the court. Doubles was not something one could learn overnight; he knew that very well. So, he had to find someone as soon as was possible.

"I asked your sister before practice today," Fuji suddenly began as they walked home from school together.

"What is it, nya?" Eiji questioned, hoping against hope that his problems would be solved.

"Did you know that Sachiko-san - their captain - is a formidable doubles player?" Fuji asked; he was plotting something, but Eiji didn't notice it yet.

"What are you trying to say, nya? That I pair up with Mousy?" Eiji replied inquisitively.

"Well, why not?" Fuji retorted with that rather cynical smile still on his face.

"Me and my sister get along better than me and Mousy!" Eiji countered dismissively.

"You will never know until you've tried." there was that glint in Fuji's eyes that sent chills down Eiji's spine.

It was a relief for Eiji that they finally reached Fuji's abode. Although he reacted against Fuji's idea,he couldn't quite deny that he did have a good point. His best choice for a doubles partner would be the captain of the girl's tennis team. But could he possibly get along with her? Well, if it was for their school's pride, they might come to a temporary truce. Perhaps. . . .

"Just maybe. . . .Maya would be the perfect doubles partner."

"Did you just call Maya-chan by her first name?" Aiko spoke suddenly.

Where did she come from, he wondered in alarm. "Wha - I didn't - Was that her name?" it was a very lame excuse but that was all that came to his mind.

"I didn't know you knew, either!" was her witty response to his defense.

How could he possibly reply to that? Well, he couldn't.


	2. The Mouse

**A/N:** _I have nothing to say, apparently. ^^,_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Mou, I'm too lazy to say I don't own the characters of Prince of Tennis. You guys know the drill. ^^,_

_

* * *

  
_"She's finally coming back to school!" Kikumaru Aiko practically screamed as she skipped in delight into the tennis courts.

All turned their attention to her. She successfully interrupted morning practice for all tennis players but she did not care in the slightest. Her extreme joy was evident in the wide grin on her face.

"Is that really necessary, Aiko-chan?" the following girl didn't share her enthusiasm. Her high-pitched voice was easily recognized, however.

"CAPTAIN!" all the girls in the tennis team yelled. They were all glad to see the pink-haired girl walking behind Aiko.

In a blink of an eye, they all crowded around the two second wasn't until their coach - Ryuzaki Sumire - came and told them off that they proceeded with their training. But they knew that she too was relieved to see Sachiko Maya again. It was obvious that the girls were more eager to continue their training now that their captain was back.

The commotion amongst the girls did not go unnoticed by the boys' team. They too heard the red-haired sister of one of the regulars shouting excitedly in the early hours of morning. When the rest of the girls' team followed suit, it was impossible to stop curiosity for they were well aware of the troubles their coach has had to find a replacement were looking bright for both of Seigaku's teams this year.

**-0-**

**_Smack._**

**_Smack._**

**_Smack._**

The sound of a tennis ball hitting the sweet spot on the racket resounded around the empty vicinity. From the looks of the shadow formed on the concrete floor, it was a girl who was the culprit. Her strokes were consistent and she never missed a shot. One look at her and one could deduce that she was an excellent tennis who was this tennis prodigy?

Kikumaru Eiji wanted to know. . . . so the curious cat peeked stealthily from behind the brick wall to which he hid. He hoped to have a better look at her face but instead. . . .

**SMACK!**

The ball flew directly to his face.

"ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!" he screamed, holding on to his nose.

"I'm sorry. My hand accidentally slipped." she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"What did you do that for?" Eiji questioned, massaging the sore spot on his face. He was too annoyed to be surprised that the 'tennis prodigy' was Mousy.

"Was it really that hard?" her indifferent mask was crumbling and her actual concern was creeping out unconsciously.

"Oh sh't! My nose is bleeding!" he suddenly exclaimed.

He reached for his handkerchief that was in his pocket but she was quicker than he was. Her quite gentle fingers held her dainty white hanky to his nose. He was utterly surprise.

"Lean your head back." she ordered as her free hand prepared to support his head.

He could feel his heart race madly against his chest. She was too close to him. Her face hovered over him as he tried to calm his overly wild imagination.

"I'm really sorry about this. I swear I never meant any real harm." she whispered in her small voice, guilty.

He couldn't suppress his laughter. She really sounded like a mouse.

"What's so funny?" she inquired, one of her brows raised in question.

"Your little voice, nya!" he answered automatically.

"You are so annoying, Baka Neko!" she shouted as she finally stood and walked away from him in obvious irritation.

He chuckled at her short-tempered nature. She hadn't changed as much as Aiko had said. She was still the same old impatient Mousy.

He watched her pick up her racket (which she had dropped earlier when she rushed to his aid). He had never really seen her play tennis before but it wasn't hard to believe that she was a good player. Did she really want to quit tennis? He couldn't fathom the thought of giving tennis up. He couldn't understand what reason she could have for even considering it. What was her reason? It was something he just had to know.

"Hey, Mousy."

"Stop calling me that, Baka Neko!" coming from her mouth, it was hard to take seriously. He tried his best to stifle his laughter. he noticed this and glared at him, refusing to speak further.

"Weren't you going to quit tennis?" he continued after a while.

She looked at him in alarm. How did he know about that? The answer came to her quickly. Of course, she need not have wondered. Aiko must have told him.

"Well, I was supposed to." he was a bit shocked to have gotten an honest answer.

"Did you change your mind?" he sounded albeit hopeful; she wondered why. He wouldn't be affected if she were to quit. Sure he would have to deal with a hot-headed Aiko but she would get over it. . . .someday. She couldn't comprehend the motive behind his query.

"Whenever there's a problem I can't solve, I've always told myself to just follow my heart."

"And your heart chose this, then?" he seemed to understand her sentiments.

She smiled softly and nodded. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts for the meantime. The silence that followed was filled with pleasant was only broken by the bell, which told them that lunch was over.

"Well, Baka Neko, ja!" Maya said and then went on her way to her next class.

"Ah, Mousy! Matte!"

What did Eiji want with her now?


End file.
